1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a tape cassette and in particular to a cassette of small size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional type tape cassettes of the prior art are provided with two U-shaped openings or depressions midway in the rear side of the cassette which are adapted to receive a lock pin which cooperates with a switch lever mounted on the tape recorder for protecting against accidental erasure of the tape. Such prior art arrangements require the sensing lever be very accurately aligned with the tape cassette and thus as tape recorders and cassettes become smaller and smaller, the accuracy of alignment of such prior art devices becomes more and more difficult.
In prior art devices, it is also difficult to handle and remove small tape cassette due to their size. It has also been a problem in smaller cassette to positively identify which side of the tape cassette is presently mounted in the machine.